School Wars
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: The world of Star Wars in a semi modern school setting. Join the TCW gang & my ocs as they inch their way through another dramatic & insane year in the Coruscant School District. Most of it is for kids, there are some parts where boys are boys and there is 'cursing' mentioned no language whatsoever, they say 'Kriff' & 'Crap' Other than that it's pretty darn clean. *ON HIATUS*
1. Why Must Summer End?

***Lol my mom and dad actually gave me this idea a while ago and I realized, HEY! There isn't a SW parody thing where their in highschool... as far as I know anyways... so all my OCs in here and all that jazz from my AU Raging Wars... this is for fun, no flames plz about how I write or where I put the characters and blah blah blah XD***

Ahsoka and Alaika Tano rushed off the space bus onto the platform of their school: Coruscant High. Behind them, their younger brother, Zerri trailed along.

"Zerri! Do not walk with us! We are juniors this year, and we don't need our freshman brother cramping our style!" Alaika side glanced at her brother.

"Come on! I don't want to sit in the office with the other newbies!" Zerri pouted but made the left turn to the office.

"Now, let's go meet up with the girls!" Alaika ran in her silver heels.

"Well, boys I'm happy to say this: I rather be here than back home," Davey Sear walked through with his friends: Konu and Maui, both Juniors and Luco, a Sophmore.

"Yea, but Davey," Luco looked over, "When are you gonna ask Alaika Tano out!?"

"She's a rich cheerleader… I'm just a kid on the soccer team with a bunch of girls," Davey's face went red. The others snickered.

"Is that the only reason?" Maui raised a brow.

"That and sometimes I can't tell her apart from Ahsoka…" he admitted as the other laughed. "Oh come on you dorks, let's get to homeroom! Luco, we'll see you later".

Luco split and headed for the south hall where the sophomore home rooms were.

"Cad, I don't need you driving me everywhere… and frankly, it's kind of embarrassing having my bad rep brother who decided go by 'Bane' instead of 'Quinn' drive me everywhere with his henchmen in the back seat…" Jaunjey stepped onto the pavement.

"Hey!" Robinino glared. Jaunjey flounced her long, coffee braid back at the remark.

"Come on Robbi! Everyone does kind of hate us," Latts Razzi teased.

"Come on; let's go to the seniors' homerooms! I hear we get Yan Dooku this year!" Aurra devilishly smiled.

"I'm going to find Ahsoka and the girls," Jaunjey pursed her lips and dragged her bag off through the gates.

"Your sister is so weird! I mean she lives with you and yet still wants to be a goody goody!" Dengar sneered.

"Leave her alone, no matter what I'll protect her, got it?" Cad grabbed his friend by the collar.

"You're Zerri Tano right?" Jocasta looked over the desk.

"Yea…" he pouted.

"Go sit over there with others".

Zerri looked back to see several other new kids on the couches of the office. One looked to be a hybrid, a Togruta and a Twi'Lek. Another girl had blue skin with gold markings and eyes, a Pantoran, with a maroon hoodie with the hood up. Another was little green Twi'Lek girl who looked shy. Then another boy, a human, with shaggy brown hair. Zerri sat in the circle.

"Who're you?" The hybrid cheerily asked him.

"Zerri Tano," he muttered.

"Hey! You're the prince of Shili! That is so cool! I'm K'Tara! I'm from here; Coruscant!" K'Tara smiled.

"I'm Numa Veil, from Ryloth… my older brother comes here, my sister now works in the library," Numa smiled as well.

"I'm Boba…" the boy grimly said. "I'm really a clone believe it or not… my 'dad' was murdered by a teacher here… my nine 'brothers' are juniors here…" Everyone blinked… what a happy kid!

"And I'm Chi Amanway Papanoida, call me Chi! A princess of Pantora. My older brother and sister are here too," Chi tried to lighten the mood.

"So there are no other Freshman here?" Zerri looked around.

"Well… yea, but we all have special needs or something…" Numa looked down.

"What all of your problems?" Zerri looked around.

"I'm dyslectic…" K'Tara chirped.

"My siblings and I are orphans," Numa sighed.

"I have short term memory loss…" Chi admitted.

It took a moment for Boba to respond, "I hate everybody…"

"So anger issues?" Zerri raised a brow.

"No… worse…"

"Okay… and I guess I'm new royalty or something," Zerri shrugged. What such great friends he was going to make…

"Ahhh back in school," Padme inhaled as her, Satine, Breha, Mon, and Bail walked in to the lunch area where they would be sorted into their new homerooms.

"And the best part, we're the Seniors!" Satine took out one of her i-pod earphones.

"And I see someone has caught your eye," Breha giggled. She of course was talking about Anakin Skywalker, probably the most reckless yet cool in school.

"Breha, you know I have a boyfriend! My parents want me dating someone responsible and going into the same career as I am! Skywalker just wants to be a Jedi… Rush is going into politics like us," Padme glanced back at Anakin.

He was surrounded by the usually groupies: Obi-Wan and Tara-Wan Kenobi, and the other cool jocks like Rex Fett and others… then there was Zygerian girl, Miraj Scintel, probably the most evil girl in school.

"Plus he's dating Miraj…" Padme made an excuse.

"Padme," Bail placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Stop making excuses and do what makes you happy for once, not you sister or family". Padme's lip twisted as she glanced back at Anakin.

"What are you looking at Mr. popular?" Tara elbowed Anakin.

"N-no one," Anakin shrugged, hoping Miraj wasn't catching on that he was eying Padme Naberrie Amidala.

"Ani darling," Miraj said her Zygerrian accent, "I am going to go to my homeroom, I'll see you later at free period". She kissed his cheek.

After she left Obi-Wan chuckled, "You landed probably the most clingy, self centered girl in the entire school".

"Shut up and go on to homeroom with her," Anakin punched his friend in the shoulder.

"That's right… we have Dooku this year…" Obi-Wan sighed.

"All the bad kids are in there…" Tara added.

"Well, I have Windu," Anakin shrugged. "I'll see you guys later…"

"Girls I am sooo happy to see you again!" Ahsoka hugged her friends, Riyo and Barriss. "You haven't been on Space Book all summer".

"Sorry… Lumi and I moved… again… we had no internet all summer… as it was it took forever to get cell service back," Barriss sighed.

"Well, I've been off gallivanting with my new boyfriend… Ion," Riyo said dreamily.

"Oh no… another boyfriend? What happened to that padawan kid?" Alaika asked.

"He took me to a monster ship rally on our first date… I dumped him!" Riyo folded her arms.

"Students?" Their homeroom teacher; Master Plo Koon addressed. The Juniors returned to their seats. Plo was the favorite of all the teachers at Coruscant High and the pilot teacher, so their class room was next to the hangars. "I welcome you to your first day and Juniors".

'Maybe things are looking up this year…' Ahsoka thought.

"Skywalker…?" Anakin stopped dead in tracks when his name was uttered by Mace Windu. "What are doing?" Anakin looked back… nothing out of the ordinary… he was just carrying his busted backpack slung over one shoulder with items sliding out in a trail, a bottle of 7Up, and his lightsaber in his mouth because the clip broke… again… nope nothing out of the ordinary…

"Nofing!" Anakin half whined. He heard this question many times throughout his years at C High. Once he got to his desk he Forced his other items that fell out of his bag to his desk. There weren't many others in the school who wanted to be a Jedi, and several were not exactly 'gifted' in the Force Talent; which is why the classes with Mace Windu were so small.

"Ah Miss Ti, Unduli, and Secura, glad you could join us," Windu noticed the three jock girls were late. "And I see you're back… Hondo…" Mace said with grief as the Weequay walked in behind the girls. A couple more filed in and took their seats.

"Welcome back… I hope the Force will not make you all disappointments… like what I feel every time I see you moving up in grades…"

'I'm thinking that this year is gonna stink' Anakin exchanged thoughts with his fellows.

"Cutting it close today aren't we Kenobis?" Dooku grimaced at the twins as they dragging their bags in. "How you got in here I will never know".

"Sorry master," Tara twisted her lips.

"Obi, Tary! Sit next to me," Miraj waved.

'Fabulous,' Obi-Wan thought

The two siblings were getting dirty looks, more than half the kids in the class were either spoiled brats or neglected punks. Especially Cad and his goons.

"Hey Kenobi," Dengar shot a spit ball at Tara. However she promised herself she wouldn't let her and her twin get kicked around… even if Obi-Wan was a complete nerd… Before the spit ball hit her, she caught it with bare hand and flicked it back. This year was going to be interesting…

"Welcome new ones!" Jocasta smiled as her new students got seated. She started off with her attendance, "Zerri, Boba, Chi Amanway, Numa, Kalifa, Jinx, O'Mer…" The new class wasn't very big so it didn't take very long.

"Now several of you have siblings already in school, so you are familiar with some of the faculty and the campus, for one, home room is separated by year, but all classes are mixed depending on learning level. We also what is called 'apprenticeship' where older students take fellows under their wing and teach them, depending on which career they wish to go into".

As Jocasta went on some of the kids were either doodling or actually writing notes… none of which Zerri was even doing 'Career? I'm a prince, I get to rule Shili cuz I KNOW Soka and Laika want to be Jedi… learning is overrated for me…'

This was going to be a boring school year for him…

"And Miss Padme?" Palpatine read off the last card.

"Here," Padme cheerily said.

"Wonderful, now welcome back to Coruscant High, as not many of you know, I'm not just you teacher, I am your vice-principal now since vice-principal Valorem is no longer capable," Palpatine started. "I know many of you are going to be here a lot because you all are looking to be politicians, so get use to being in this classroom often".

As Palpatine went on about politics and all that garbage, Satine slipped her i-pod on and pretended to be pay attention… it's not like she wasn't the smartest kid in school… Padme did her best to pay attention and ignore the gossip channel to her left, aka Mon and Breha talking about the latest edition of 'Galaxy Gossip' while to her right, Rush kept trying to get her attention.

"What?" Padme asked tiredly.

"I say we cut politics today and leave the campus for lunch," he said.

"Cut school? Seriously?" Padme rolled her eyes, "I don't know about you, but I want to have a good career instead of scheming with banking clan dorks… we can go out AFTER school".

He seemed to agree with so she turned and tried to focus on her new schedule. 'I hope today is gonna get better'. She at least had cheerleading tryouts to oversee at free period.

Yep this year, looked quiet promising!

***Eh... most of this I thought up trying to fall asleep XD But I like it :D I am heading to 11th grade next year so I'm a highschooler XD but I am homeschooled since middleschool... eh I've watch High School Musical 1-3 and Bratz the Movie... that counts right?**

**Lol, sooo... sheer boredom brought this story on and I thought it'd be cute and fun to try putting these characters in a teenager/school setting that's NOT the Jedi Temple XD **


	2. Cheerleaders, Nerds, and Jocks

"I can't believe they didn't pick you!" Riyo was mad that Ahsoka didn't get picked for head cheerleader.

"No miss goody goody Padme Naberrie Amidala got it!" Ahsoka sighed. She was quite looking forward to the perks of being head cheerleader and trying to snag her crush… Anakin Skywalker.

"Ahsoka!?" Barriss snapped her friend out. "Are you day dreaming of that Skywalker guy again!?"

"Sorry…" Ahsoka exhaled. "Right now we should focus on the tryouts…"

"What?! An 'F' on the first day?! What class was that in? You're the smartest guy in school!" Anakin was shocked at the pop quiz sheet.

"Astronomy! Jocasta gives me Fs every year! I'm telling you my answers are COMPLETELY right!" Obi-Wan folded his arms.

"Let me see that!" Tara grabbed the sheet from her brother. She and Anakin were reading the answers.

"Dude… you wrote that the moon of Naboo is called Concordia…" Anakin started to crack.

"Like you could do better…" Obi-Wan frowned.

"In fact we can," Tara smirked. "Concordia is the moon of Mandalore where there are rock quarries and mines and there's even an outpost on it. Its governor is Pre Vizla the first, and his son attends the Concordia Mando Institute". Tara said in an intelligent tone.

"Yea, and Behpor is Naboo's moon… remember? It's a toxic dump basically" Anakin added.

"I knew that…" Obi-Wan grabbed the paper.

"Ani!" Miraj's voice came.

"Speaking of toxic…" Tara snickered.

"I can't hang out today I'm trying out for cheer leading squad, I'll see you later," Miraj ran right past the three friends, carrying her gym bag.

"Hey, I hear Padme is the new cheer captains… want to go watch the tryouts?" Tara elbowed her friend.

"Why would I care if Padme is the captain?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Because you have had a crush on her since you first met!" Tara winked.

"Oh and plus have you seen the new uniforms?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why? They're still the same old knee length right? Those cheerleaders can't do a dang flip for nothing," Anakin shook his head.

"No… they're shorter…"

"How short are we talking?" Anakin smirked, ignoring the last part. Tara rolled her eyes.

"You Gundark heads! I'm not gonna hang around to see you dweebs make fools of yourselves drooling over girls in skorts, ta ta," Tara flounced her hair and stalked off.

"What her problem?" Anakin asked.

"Hey Jaunjey," Cad came over to his little sister.

"What do you want? Came to throw some spitballs at me?" Jaunjey didn't even look up from her holobook.

"No," he said. "It's just you're sitting by yourself… I thought you had friends".

"Well then I guess you don't know me as well as you like to think," she turned the digital page.

"How about you go try out for the cheer squad? You'd be good…" Cad said.

"I don't need any social advice from my brother who hangs around jerks, whose girlfriend picks on me, and who changed his own last name for school social status…" Jaunjey stood up and grabbed her sweater, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to be late for Chess Club!"

"Alright… um, so obviously I cannot take all of you…" Padme felt nervous of rejecting some of the kids, especially a couple of the newer ones. "So here's who's apart of the squad this year: Satine Kryze, Mon Mothma, Breha Antilles, Riyo Chuchi, K'Tara Mila, Miraj Scintel, Barriss Offee… and Ahsoka and Alaika Tano"

All the girls picked were excited, the rejected; disappointed as the cleared out. The squad members stayed behind.

"Alright congratulations girls," Padme acknowledged, "Welcome to the squad Ahsoka, Alaika, Barriss, K'Tara, Miraj, and Riyo, here are you uniforms". Padme tossed black and gold uniforms to everyone. "First practice is after school, see you then".

"YES!" the friends squealed as they walked away.

"Newbies… looks like they just want in for the social perks…" Satine chuckled to herself.

"It would seem… everyone knows that Ahsoka is trying to get her hands on Anakin Skywalker," Mon agreed.

"Really?" Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Yea EVERYONE knows except Anakin himself," Breha agreed.

"Seriously, you two should run the school gossip network," Padme shook her head. "Listen, I gotta go… I have Galactic History next with Master Talzan…" Padme grabbed her bag to leave.

"Hey, say hi to Anakin for us," Satine winked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Padme glared.

"Anakin is in most of the same classes with you and Rush," Mon shrugged.

"Great," Padme sighed to herself as she ran for her next class.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ahsoka jumped. "The best part is that we all are on it together!"

"Ahsoka, stop gloating, we're going to dueling and gym next with Master Mundi," Barriss shoved her friends along.

"Actually, I have politics with Palpatine… most of the cheerleaders are in it… catch up with you later!" Riyo ran in the other direction.

"I am so sorry I'm late master Talzan!" Padme apologized as she ran in.

"Just take your seat," Talzan gestured to the only seat left: Smack center between Rush Clovis, and Anakin Skywalker with Miraj Scintel in back, and the board ahead.

'Great,' Padme silently sighed.

"Now class the first unit of the year is about the Mandalore Wars," Talzan wrote on the giant holoboard. "If you open your text books, you will find pictures of the war and art depicting the great struggle between the Jedi and the vicious, blood thirsty Mandalorians slaying the Jedi".

Talzan continued on her monotone voice, Padme did her best to pay attention until a tap from her left. It was Anakin…!

"Congratulations on making cheer captain," he whispered.

"Thanks," Padme slightly blushed. Obviously Rush didn't exactly like the fact Anakin was talking to her… or the fact that Padme was talking to him, which Miraj didn't like.

"Hey how about congratulating me on making the squad?" Miraj hissed to her boyfriend.

"How many times more?" Anakin sighed.

"Alright now everyone take a partner and move to your ready stance, and remember, this is about defense and blocking, not just power and strength," Ki Adi Mundi surveyed his class.

Ahsoka and Barriss were each others partners.

"BB, we're cheerleaders, why should we take ANOTHER sport?" Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber.

"Because, it would be fun… most of the Cheerleaders go out for volleyball too," Barriss held out her blue saber.

"Sports are for jocks, not pretty girls like us!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Watch out!" All of a sudden something flew by and smacked Ahsoka in the face. Aayla Secura and the other girl jocks like Adi Galia, Shaak Ti, and Luminara Unduli came running by.

"GYM OFFICIALLY STINKS!" Ahsoka growled, getting up, she realized her nose was bleeding and she probably had a black eye coming.

"OMG sorry!" Aayla helped Ahsoka up. "Me and the girls were practicing for the soccer and volleyball tryouts after school and the balls kinda got away from us…"

"Yea well… wait… You're Aayla Secura, the volleyball team captain," Barriss realized.

"That's right, Shaak is the soccer captain… you interested in joining one of the two?" Aayla asked.

"Yes, my friends and I want to," Alaika nodded, "In fact we're the new cheerleaders".

"Well, come by after school and we can play a little to test your skills, see you later," Adi waved, walking away with her friends.

"So great! I'm gonna have a black eye, but at least I get to play volleyball after school!" Ahsoka wiped her bleeding nose.

"What happened over here? Miss Ahsoka, are you okay?" Mundi asked.

"Yea… but I'd like to sit this class out master," Ahsoka held her forehead.

"Alright, I'll walk you to the medical droid's office," Mundi escorted his student out.

"She's not mad… right?" Alaika looked at Barriss.

"Probably… we should tell Riyo about the tryouts!" Barriss changed the subject.

"Miss Quinn, what would be the ideal move next on the board?" Dooku asked the young Duro.

"Well you would move your Reek across the take the opposing Aclaid and remove the threat from you flag," Jaunjey observed the board.

"Good," Dooku gave her a nod, "you may take your seat".

When she sat down she felt a glob of something sickly hit the back of her head. She turned to find Dengar behind her with Latts and Assajj.

"What was that for?!" She hissed.

"For being a nerd!" Latts stuck her tongue out.

"At least I have more brains then the three of you put together!" Jaunjey rolled her red eyes and picked the wet paper ball from her ponytail just to have another shot at her.

***LE GASP! Ahsoka is in love with Anakin?! Too bad everyone but Anakin seems to know :D**

**Anakin and Obi-Wan you're such boys... lol trust me the skirt bit is the only little thing in this XD I REALLY wanted Tara to call them Gundark heads XD **

**Barriss, Ahsoka doesn't WANT to play sports... but who knows what will happen since then right?**

**OH! And K'Tara BTW I almost forgot! Spidey-Skygirl owns her! She's her Twigruta OC XD**


	3. After School Drama

"No! No no!" Ahsoka shook her head. Her nose had a bloody bandage on it and she had an ice patch over her right eye from her earlier injuries.

"We don't have practice until an hour come on!" Barriss and the girls dragged Ahsoka along to the volleyball courts.

"Hey glad you made it!" Aayla came over, "We have some others so we can have more on each team!" behind her, there weren't just Shaak, Luminara, and Adi; there was also Padme Naberrie and Satine Kryze.

"See? Cheerleaders try out too!" Riyo whispered.

"I'll play with Ahsoka and the girls, Satine will play with you," Padme joined her fellow cheerleaders. "Will you be okay?" Padme noticed Ahsoka was hurt.

"Yea… the ice helped my eye to not swell… and I think the bleeding stopped," Ahsoka took off her patch and bandage to find she looked better than most after an injury like hers.

"Let's play!" Aayla served the ball.

"I'm apart of Chess Club, why are you here?" Jaunjey crossed her arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what my friend did to you in strategy class, and this is my way of apologizing," Cad shrugged.

"You; Cad 'Bane' is joining the after school chess club over athletics and the sharp shooter team with your cronies?" Jaunjey had to get this right.

"Yea… well I'm still doing sharp shooters, but they don't meet until tomorrow," Cad admitted.

"Fine! But… you don't know how to play Chess… or even Dejarik…" Jaunjey pointed out.

"I know Sabacc… how hard could this be?" Cad walked past.

Master Piel, the coach of the Forceball team, took the game seriously. They were up against tough completion with the rivals such as Confederate Institute of Science or CIS High and the 501st Academy where all future warriors go. All have fierce rivalries and take the game of Forceball far too seriously.

"Alright boys!" Piel paced in front of the boys who wished to join. "I need tough guts, boys who know how to play the game and play it magnificently. I need- TARA-WAN! I SAID YOU CAN'T TRY OUT!" Piel scolded Tara who was noticeably feminine, despite her Forceball uniform.

"Master, come on! You know I'm the best player out of everyone! Before I transferred here, I was the quarterback! Out of all the guys!" Tara defended.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee anything!" Piel rolled his eye. "Anakin, you're first!"

"You play well," Aayla nodded, "Welcome to the team!"

"Great," Ahsoka sighed. The others though seemed happy.

"Hey Aay," Shaak tapped her shoulder, "I got the others coming in for soccer, you signing up?"

"Sure, put me down," Aayla nodded.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" K'Tara hopped around her new friends.

"Nah… the soccer team always gets the girls…" Zerri shook his head.

"Yea… I gotta go… my brothers will be at basketball…" Boba walked off.

"Ion is gonna pick me up, see ya!" Chi ran off.

"K'Tara you're already a cheerleader, how about you sit soccer out?" Numa suggested, "We're Freshman and we shouldn't go out for too much stuff at once".

"Okay…but if they need more people then I'm going for it!" K'Tara compromised.

"Good, now come on, my sister said we can stay in the library until she can take us home," Numa ran off in the direction of the library.

"Cad… I've come to a conclusion," Jaunjey said while looking over the last moves she could make on the board, "You are the worse chess player in the galaxy".

"Well, if it was Dejarik, maybe I could've won…" Cad grumbled.

"You really don't know what I specialize in here, do you?" Jaunjey frowned. "Just go to your athletics tryouts, I know you want to".

"Maybe I will!" Cad yelled.

"FINE!" Jaunjey flicked the off switch on the holochess board.

"GOOD!" Cad slammed the door.

"SHH!" one of the players hissed.

"Welcome girls," Padme clapped her hands cheerily as the others sat on the bleachers. "To start up the year, I thought it'd be fun if we could practice our gymnastics. I laid out some mats so we can practice".

"Great," Riyo sighed. She had never been one for flips.

"Hey at least, you don't have the risk of making your nose bleed again!" Ahsoka snickered.

"We need a good flyer this year! So let's go by the lightest!" Padme smiled.

"After much watching and observing… it has occurred, that most of you are not cut out for playing this…" Piell sighed. "But…. Anakin, David, and Tara are the best, but I of course, need more than three players, so Obi-Wan, I guess you're good enough, as well as Maui, Konu, and Kit".

"But… what about the rest of the positions?" Anakin looked at the coach.

"Mmm," Piel flipped through his holo board. "I guess… Eeth Koth, Goru Veil… and Savage Opress" he sighed at the last name. Obi-Wan looked to the hulking junior. He was the biggest of them all, no way was he a junior, he could have passed for the assistant coach…

"At least Maul isn't the coach anymore," Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan. Maul was three years older than the friends and was so bad that the last coach, Qui-Gon Jinn, packed his bags and ran off to force knew where. He also bullied Obi-Wan after he tried to stand up to him.

"True but Qui-Gon was the one that begged Yoda and the teachers to let you be a part of the team when you were a freshman," Obi-Wan remembered.

When the two friends moved up, Maul was made the force ball coach after he graduated but Obi-Wan 'accidentally' broke his legs tripping him and he wasn't able to play the sport again. Now Savage, his brother was gonna make hell for him.

"Alright boys," Piel started for the field.

"Ahem," Tara pursed her lips.

"and TARA," Piel rolled his good eye. Tara grimaced. "Let's go, here are this year's jerseys"

"I can't believe this," Tara growled. "You expect me to where a men's medium?"

"Why what size do you where in females?"Anakin looked at her.

"And extra small," she pouted.

"For someone with so much power, stamina, and flexibleness… you're skinnier than a twig," Anakin chuckled. She elbowed him hard.

"Dude you ACTUALLY walked into Chess Club?" Dengar looked at Cad in shock.

"What's you point?" Cad growled.

"We don't want people to think you're going soft baby," Aurra put her arms around him.

"Great I didn't expect to see you guys going for athletics," the pink Twi'Lek walked up.

"Torin… hi," Dengar looked at her.

"Dengar," she grimaced. "I'm not a student anymore, and you'll behave in front of my little sister," she moved to show Numa behind her.

Torin ran down the list of those who signed up:

Cad

Aurra

Sugi

Dengar

Che Eckway

Ion

Latts

Ventress

Embo

"Alright…" Torin grimaced. "Why do I always get the bad bunch? And there's never enough tryouts…"

"Hey," Latts elbowed Aurra. "I think we have a shadow". Aurra slightly turned her head and squinted to see a younger teen hiding under the bleachers watching Aurra. He had mid long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, what do ya know," Aurra smirked.

**Man FF is being weird... it's not putting the spaces between the lines O.o Anyways... as you can see, Boba's trying to join the bad kids club XD**


	4. Blushin Means Crushin

"Congrats Tara on the force ball team!" Aayla smiled as she walked past.

"Thanks," Tara smiled. All the girls were thrilled to see a girl get to be on the force ball team.

"Anakin you okay? You seem really jumpy today," Obi-Wan noticed his friend.

"Shh… Miraj keeps begging me to go see the last Twilight movie with her!" Anakin ducked and threw his hood up. " She's insane…"

"You know how to pick them…" Obi-Wan chuckled. Out of nowhere a fast moving figure ran right into him, falling to the ground, dropping everything. "Let me help you". Obi-Wan bent over.

"Oh-I- uh," Satine looked up. "Hi…" she sheepishly smiled.

"Are you okay?" Tara helped her up.

"Yea… I- just… I gotta run," Satine blushed and quickly grabbed her things and booked off. Anakin and Tara were smirking. Obi-Wan didn't get it.

"What?"

"You know what," Anakin grinned.

"If you're suggesting I-"

"Just go see what's cookoo with her, she's the calmest girl in school," Tara pushed her brother in Satine's direction.

"And then I told him, 'If you say one more time how you don't like my pixie cut, you're gonna smell worse than that cheap cologne. So guess what he does?" Mon was yakking.

"He says he doesn't like your pixie cut," Padme, Breha, Bail, and Onoconda were so used to this story by now they knew how each boy encounter went for their friend.

"Have I told you this story before?" Mon looked over, squinting her eyes.

"Well, every boy you go out with doesn't like your pixie cut," Bail side glanced.

"Well they don't!" Mon put her hands on her hips.

"Hey look! Satine! Over here!" Breha smiled and waved.

Satine quickly ran over to them. "There you are…"

"Satine?" everyone turned to see Obi-Wan looking for her.

"Ooo, Satine! On the run from a boy! Way to go! Mon and Breha hugged her. "Obi-Wan! Over here!"

"NO!" Satine shoved them off her.

"Oh… uh, Satine is something bothering you?" Obi-Wan looked at the friends.

"I-I…" Satine stuttered. Her friends were looking at her weird. They didn't know what was up. "… meet me tomorrow morning at the coffee shop… I guess I could use your help with something". She sighed.

"Um… okay," Obi-Wan shrugged.

After he walked off Satine went to make a run for whatever class she had next. "I… have history next… I will see you guys later". Satine continued on.

"Wow something must be wrong," Onoconda looked worried.

"Yea she tells us everything," Padme bit her lip. "I gotta go though… I have a free period and Rush and I are gonna make a run to get some coffee".

"See ya later Padme," Bail waved.

"Friday, sweet Friday!" Alaika locked her locker.

"I know right? First week always reeks," Barriss nodded."Right Ahsoka…? Ahsoka?" Barriss just realized her friend was not paying attention.

"Wha?" Ahsoka snapped to her friend.

"What are you looking at?" Jaunjey rolled her eyes. She didn't always hang around her ditzy and overly girly friends but her locker was right by Ahsoka and Alaika's.

"Oh my," Riyo covered her mouth. All the girls were stuck looking at a boy they never saw before. Her had tidy brown hair and pale green eyes.

"He doesn't go here," Ahsoka eyed.

"Um…" he walked over. "Excuse me… do any of you ladies know where the office is? I'm an exchange student from CIS," he politely asked.

"Oh… sure," Barriss smiled. "It's actually on the other side of the school… Ahsoka, I think will love to show you there".

"Wha?" Ahsoka looked at her friend. "I mean, of course!"

"Thank you for your help. I'm a junior".

"Us too," Alaika smiled.

"Then I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together. My name is Lux by the way, Lux Bonteri".

"Ahsoka Tano, this is my twin Alaika, and our best friends, Jaunjey Quinn, Barriss Offee, and Riyo Chuchi," Ahsoka introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies," Lux grinned. Riyo was about to swoon. He looked at Ahsoka who blushed fiercely.

"She's excitable," Ahsoka sheepishly grinned. "I'll show you to the office… I think you'll like it here a lot better than at CIS," Ahsoka picked up her bag. Lux went to take it for her but she quickly picked it up and slung it over her shoulder.

"I can handle it," Ahsoka looked at him. Her lekku darkened (how Togrutas blush). Lux shrugged it off and followed her.

"He's cuute," Alaika grinned.

"Oh hi… Ahsoka?" David was walking over.

"Uh… I'm Alaika," Alaika raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… oh," David's face turned pink. "I-uh… should have known… your uh… fashion sense… if quite different from your sister's".

"Excuse me?" Alaika didn't know how to take that.

"I mean… you're uh… very pretty," David sheepishly grinned.

"Thanks…?" Alaika looked strangely at him.

"I-I… gotta go," David ran fast past her. Trying to hide his ever increasingly pink face.

"So, what do you think about your squad this year?" Rush asked Padme.

"Oh it's alright… we have some good girls this year. Some look to be promising flyers," Padme took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you think of the force ball team? Think they might WIN this year?"

"Oh… yes of course, I hear they have good mix… I was talking to Anakin and-"

"Skywalker?"

"Yes, what's so wrong about that?" she looked at him.

"You've been talking with him a lot lately," he looked at his girlfriend.

"We've been friends since we were little, but now we have other priorities that we can't hang around as much," Padme defended. "We're nothing more than friends!"

"Are you sure?"

"Rush- yes!" Padme half stuttered. Her face was pinker than her blush… did she really think that of Skywalker?

"Hey kid why you following us around?" Aurra quickly turned and caught Boba off guard.

"Uh…" Boba was blushing. "I-I want to be a part of your group…"

"You're the Fett kid!" Hondo recognized him. "He has nine older brothers that come here".

"Actually they're planning on making a transfer to the 501st… they just got the application in late," Boba looked down.

"Hey he can hang with us," Robinino shrugged.

"Yea, remember when we were his age?" Latts smiled.

"Okay kid, welcome to the club, but my Cad is the leader k?" Aurra folded her arms.

"Got it… Aurra," Boba nodded and blushed a little.

"So… Lux… where do you come from?" Ahsoka was waiting for the principal to come out.

"I'm from the rich upstate area… I live with my mom, my dad uh… died when I was little," he sighed.

"Oh… what do you want to be when you get out of here?" Ahsoka looked in surprise.

"A politician…" Lux shrugged. "You?"

"A Jedi! It's my life's dream!" Ahsoka smiled.

"That's nice… I guess we won't be seeing each other as much huh?" Lux looked down.

"Oh… uh, I guess so," Ahsoka avoided his eyes, she was blushing again… "Well I uh-"

"You wanna know what I can't stand? Prissy girls who can't stand if nobody likes her… but since you want to be a Jedi… I guess you're not like that, right?" Lux looked at her.

"Uh… right! Yes right! I HATE girls like that… always trying to be the queen of the school… yea I am sooo not like that… oof!" Ahsoka missed the desk and fell. Lux caught her fast she looked up at him. They both blushed.

"Is that picture of me?" Anakin jumped he swear he hit the ceiling.

"What!?" Anakin saw it was Padme.

"It's us… when we first started… right?" Padme looked at the picture when they were freshmen.

"Oh yea… before we got too busy to be friends…" Anakin was blushing.

"Well, maybe this year will be different!" Padme sweetly smiled. "Um… can I get to my locker now?" She looked behind him.

"Oh… ya-yea" Anakin moved over.

"For someone who's crazy about her boyfriend, you don't have any pics of him," Anakin noticed.

"The same with you and Miraj… they're all pics of us when we were kids," Padme looked over.

"PADME!" Rush's voice came.

"ANI!" Miraj's from the opposite way.

"See ya next week…" Anakin growled. Padme nodded and left the other way with heavy sigh.

"And that's the bell! See you later gentlemen!" David booked out.

"WAIT! David! You said we were gonna go to Bantha King!" Maui called after him.

"I-I have stuff to do!" David called out.

"Hey look, Alaika coming in… that's why he booked out," Luco smiled.

"Well I'll be darned, he's actually avoiding her now." Konu laughed.

***So what's the matter with Satine? And oh crap does Boba have a crush on Aurra? And will David ever be able to ask Alaika out?**

**And now we get to Lux coming in teehee OuO**


	5. Weekend Warriors

***Bout time I updated huh? Well it's Saturday, Coruscant time here, and everyone's hanging out, hey the WHOLE story won't all be in dull old school ;) ***

Obi-Wan walked into the coffee shop it was about nine in the morning and there wasn't a lot of people there. He did however spy a light blondie sitting next to the window with her hood up.

"Satine?" Obi-Wan looked to see if it was her.

"Shh!" Satine hissed.

"What is this all about?" Obi-Wan sat across from her.

"Alright, you remember that I'm a part of the debate team?" Satine looked down.

"Yeeeaaa," Obi-Wan slowly said.

"Well… Thursday, I went to the board of the Galactic School Systems and posed an idea…" Satine looked guilty, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "It was about cutting dangerous sports like sharp shooters and fencing teams…"

"So?"

"Soo…" Satine took a breath. "The Mandalorian Institute…" she covered her face.

"Those bloodthirsty kids who want to be assassins?" Satine nodded when Obi-Wan asked that.

"Yes, and now they think I'm insane and they're trying to make me miserable," she started crying and she covered her face again.

"What do you want me to do?" Obi-Wan looked around.

"Can you help protect me?" Satine sighed. "I-I know you're busy with your failing grades-"

"I am not failing… I just need to study more…" Obi-Wan corrected.

"Well, if you do this for me, I can help you get your grades up… deal?" Satine looked at him.

"Deal," Obi-Wan shrugged. "But you're gonna have to hang around my friends, because I don't want to be seen with the rich kids…"

"Alright," Satine agreed to that. "You should leave, I bet you have better things to do…"

"Actually… I don't," Satine gave a small smile and Obi-Wan returned it.

"Ahsoka! Come on darling wake up," Orza's voice came. Ahsoka sat up in bed and straightened her lekkus out. She shoved her feet in her blue slippers and trudged down stairs. Her whole family was down there. Ahsoka smiled to herself, she always had her very large family around.

"Good! You're awake," her aunt Chira smiled.

"Morning everyone," Ahsoka yawned. She sat at the long table with her mother Orza, her father Tarly, her two aunts Chira and Kerri, and her sister and little brother.

"Morning princess," Tarly patted Ahsoka on the head. Orza put the plates of food down on the table for everyone to take from. Ahsoka sniffed it and grinned.

"I love it when mom cooks breakfast!" Ahsoka took bacon, sausages, and a plate full of scrambled eggs. "I'm gonna head down to mall today with Alaika and some other girls from the squad after breakfast".

"Okay, don't get into any trouble though," her mother warned.

"Alright," Ahsoka grinned.

Anakin was bored out of his wits, he tried texting Obi-Wan five times and Tara ten. The siblings were not responding. He was flipping through his address book and growled. "I should just delete Miraj". He grimaced. He decided to check his Space Book page.

There was a post from Padme's wall. 'So bored, Rush is at some concert with his friends. I'm just sitting watching the Brain Invaders marathon'.

A smile spread across Anakin's face. He quickly got up and changed from his sweat pants and tee shirt and started out the door. "MOM! I'm heading out!"

"K Ani!" Shmi yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello Sola, is Padme home?" Anakin asked the older woman. Sole nodded and invited him in. Sola was three years older that Anakin and Padme and was attending school to be a lawyer.

"Padme, Anakin's here," Sola walked in. Padme was in a light purple camisole with light green capris with her hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Hey!" she cheerily smiled.

"Hey, I saw you had nothing to do, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something?" Anakin shrugged. Padme smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" she got up. She grabbed her dark violet purse and put a pair of brown boots on. "Ready".

"Have fun… and don't forget Skywalker, I'm watching you," Sola glared at Anakin. Padme shot her sister a look as she closed the door.

Ahsoka and the girls were in the multiplex cafeteria. They invited Jaunjey along who was troubled.

"What's up?" Riyo slid her phone shut and looked at her Duro friend.

"Oh uh… nothing…" Jaunjey sighed. The other four of course, knew something was wrong. "Uh… have you guys ever… uh, had annoying brothers?"

Riyo and Barriss looked to Ahsoka and Alaika. They only had one little brother… and he was just annoying, he was nothing like Jaunjey's brother Cad.

"Sorry Jaun," Alaika apologized. "None of us know what it's like to a brother like Cad…"

"Oh it's alright…" Jaunjey sighed.

Ahsoka whipped her phone out again to send a text back to her mom saying she'd pick up her mom's pair of fixed shoes from the mall when she caught someone out of the corner of her eye. Brown hair, pale green eyes… It was him. Ahsoka hit the lock button on her android and quickly got up.

"Hey where are you going?" Barriss asked her friend.

"B.R.B," Ahsoka called over.

She followed Lux around near the mall loading docks when she bumped into who but Anakin and Padme.

"Oops sorry Ahsoka," Padme apologized.

"You know her?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, Ahsoka and her friends are a part of the cheer leading squad," Padme explained. "She wants to be a Jedi, like you actually and she's pretty good".

"If you're suggesting that I take her on as apprentice in that program at school… it's bad enough Obi-Wan wants me to do that stupid program I-uh?" Anakin looked at Ahsoka who was blushing. "I mean… I'll… uh, we'll sort everything out in school…"

"I'm sorry but I gotta go…" Ahsoka went around them.

Ahsoka poked her head around the corner she saw Lux with a bunch of guys from a different school. "Lux Bonteri, what are you doing?" she whispered to herself.

"You sure you alone?" The middle one asked. Ahsoka squinted and realized it was girl. She had straight red hair and green gold eyes.

"Yes, why here though?" Lux groaned.

"Because, we said so!" she growled.

"Do you have the discs?" One of the guys asked.

"Sure," Lux handed the disc but quickly pulled it away before they took it from him. "Ah, ah," Lux tutted. "Not until you promise to leave me and my mother alone, you forget it was your fault my father is gone, Visla".

"Fine," the blonde boy growled.

"Visla!? They're Mandalorians?" Ahsoka gasped. "OW!" Ahsoka realized one the Mandalorians snuck up behind her and yanked her over by her lekku tail.

"Ahsoka?" Lux looked in surprise.

"You know her?" the red haired girl eyed Lux.

"Yes Bo, she's uh… uh," Lux started.

"His… girlfriend," Ahsoka grinned.

"What- right, right!" Lux nodded.

"Mm, I see," Bo put her hands on her hips, "Little skinny thing ain't she?"

"She has her uses," Lux shrugged, grinning. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Well come on," Visla started.

"Wait- where are we going?" Ahsoka nervously looked around.

"With us," Bo snapped.

"You said you'd leave me alone," Lux frowned.

"Well, you only completed half of what we asked. Now let's go," Visla led the way.

"Wheres Ahsokaaaaa?" Alaika whined. "She said she'd meet us in the nail salon".

"Hey careful, you're gonna smudge my nails," Riyo held her hands away.

"Hey guys, I don't think she's coming…" Jaunjey bit her lip.

"Why?" Barriss careful got up, to make sure her toes wouldn't hit each other, and looked out the window. Her mouth dropped.

"What?!" Riyo asked.

"Ahsoka is with that new boy and their hanging around the kids from the Mandalorian School!" Barriss covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" Alaika hopped over. "What does she think she's doing?"

"So you guys want me-us," Lux corrected, "To… what?!"

"We told you, my sister crossed us she's been catching on to our little plans so we just want a little message to be sent," Bo grinned.

"Can we uh… talk in private? Just for a second?" Ahsoka dragged Lux into the corner farthest from the table they were at. "ARE YOU MAD?!"

"What!?" Lux quickly asked.

"They want you to personally see to making Satine Kryze's life miserable?"

"You don't know what I made THEM agree to," Lux folded his arms. Ahsoka gave the 'try me' look. "Listen, I was transferred from CIS, my mother is actually on the School District Board of Directors".

"What does this have to do with ANYTHING Lux?" Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, the Mandalorian Institute sabotages every team they play against in any sport…debate team… anything! Last year, my dad was the principal, and well…" Lux clenched his teeth nervously. "Let's just say my dad isn't here anymore. The reason why I'm at Coruscant High now is because Padme Amidala requested my mother put me here for my own safety, she's kind of been my mentor around the school".

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened to your dad-," Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"But if I keep my mouth shut and do what they ask, they'll leave my mom alone," Lux defended.

"Are you serious? What was on that disc you gave them… really?"

"I uh… sneaked in to the surveillance room during one of their board of directors meetings and I overheard their plans to uh… basically a district wide take over… I recorded everything to show my mom and the board but they threatened me that if I told anybody else they'd kill me… and I don't think they were kidding. But the school is just a cover to control every school in the city, and their really training terrorists, the original name of the school was Death Watch…"

"But not only Satine, but you and me knows what they really are. We need to go to the District board about this," Ahsoka reasoned.

"I already gave the disc I had of their school conference, if you can somehow get it back, I'll tell the board," Lux agreed.

Ahsoka and Lux walked back to their seats. "Everything okay?" Visla asked.

"Oh… yea, Ahsoka, would you mind getting me a ice coffee," Lux looked at Ahsoka. She growled as she got back up.

"Don't choke on your stupidity," she sweetly grinned as she passed the drink, holding on to her own.

"There! She's in there!" Riyo spotted Ahsoka and Lux walking out of the coffee shop.

"MISSY! What were you doing in there?! Hi Lux," Alaika waved to the boy.

"It… was nothing, a misunderstanding with Death Wa- I mean Mandalorian Institute kids…

"Whatever, let's go… we got our nails done without you by the way," Barriss smirked. Ahsoka let off a Togruti curse.

***Haha, so as you can see I'm going to be throwing in modern day situations of what our heroes went through on the show :) **

**The Mandalorians aim to make Satien miserable, Ahsoka gets dragged along with Lux (note the choke on stupidity bit XD), and uh Anakin taking Ahsoka as a padawan XD So, I'm working on the next chapter, I'll try to update sooner ;)**

**Thanks all for reading! Love to see your excited little comments, they really give me encouragement ^-^ **


	6. A Drama Induced Tuesday

Tuesday mornings were such a drag; back to back classes, no free periods, volley ball practice and debate club and to top it off, cheerleading. Satine had her own room next to her sister's. Bo was a year older but the Mandalorian Institute goes an extra year compared to normal schools.

"Bo, can you please let me in?! I need to shower!" Satine kicked the door once. Bo probably could hear her though, even over her loud radio. When no answer came she decided to go to her room and grab her i-pod then downstairs and eat at least. She looked on her night table but it wasn't there.

'Probably left it on the table before I went to bed last night,' she thought as she headed for the kitchen island. Not there… 'Okay… maybe I did leave in my locker at school…' She grabbed a bowl and box of frosted flakes. Before she got the milk Bo came downstairs with wet hair in her usual school uniform; dark blue sweater vest with a black skirt and tie.

"Mom and dad left already?" Bo asked, stealing her sister's bowl of cereal.

"Hey that's mine, get your own!" Satine snapped. She looked in the box- empty- Just great.

"By the way there's no more hot water," Bo poured a bowl of milk. Satine didn't like her sister. "Oh and we're out of orange juice". Satine hit her head against the fridge. Dang it! She hated her sister.

"Well, that's alright," Satine kept her cool voice. I'll just get some breakfast when I pick Padme and the girls up-"

"Oh didn't dad tell you? You need new spark plugs for your speeder, someone stole them in the middle of the night," Bo took a drink.

"Or maybe you just are here to make life horrid," Satine muttered and went for her cell phone. She texted Padme: 'Hey! Sister stole sparkplugs -AGAIN- can we take your speeder? PS, Bo stole my breakfast'. She packed her bag and went out. "I'm walking to Padme's!"

"Adios stink brain!" Bo called on her way out as she whipped out a light purple and blue striped i-pod, snickering to herself.

"Sleemo!" Satine could be heard from outside. She only lived a block from the Amidala house so it didn't take that long. Padme was in her speeder awaiting her last friend to arrive. Mon, Breha, Bail, and Onoconda were all seated and ready to go. Satine took shot gun.

"WAKE UPI WE'RE GONNA BE LAET!" Tara through a pillow at Obi-Wan's face, which quickly woke him up.

"I said stop doing that!" Obi-Wan through it back. Tara was already dressed in a short blue tube top with a tan sweater and white jeans with her black wedgies. "What time is it!? Why didn't the alarm clock go off?" Obi-Wan looked at her.

"Power went out again. And here, just wear this," she tossed his dark brown tee shirt, tan jacket, and white jeans at him. "Mom didn't do laundry yet, now move it!"

"We riding with Anakin today?" Obi-Wan pulled on his jeans.

"I'm already here," Anakin poked in.

"Do you MIND?" Obi-Wan through his shoe at his best friend who quickly closed the door. Tara was laughing.

"You are both such idiots," Tara laughed. Obi-Wan hit his sister square in the jaw who threw it right back.

"I never thought I'd see lunch!" Aurra let her long brown hair out of its ponytail.

"Well, at least it's our last year…" Cad grimaced.

"I just hate how we can't hang around in the quad with you dorks," Dengar pointed to Boba and Ventress who shot him a look.

"Forget that rule, like Yoda's gonna kill us or something?" Latts got up. "Who's coming? I hate being around the younger years"

The other kids got up and followed.

"Hey they never sit over here," Bail noticed the newcomers.

"So what? As long as they don't try and mess with us, I'm fine," Mon blew her red bangs out of her eyes.

"So, Satine?" Padme looked over. "Did you find your i-pod yet?"

"No… it wasn't anywhere in my house, it wasn't in my locker… it cost me two hundred credits! I had ALL the Corellian top 100 hit song lists in there which cost me a fortune… I also had the Hunger Games in there…" Satine pouted.

"Well don't worry we'll get it back," Breha assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Bail looked at her.

"Please, we have connections everywhere, trust us!" Mon winked. Satine didn't quite trust her friends.

"I told you I can't tell you!" Ahsoka pushed through her friends. "I've had enough of this!"

"Miss Tano?" Ahsoka turned fast to see principal Yoda. He motioned for her to follow him.

Inside his office, Anakin was already sitting in one of the two chairs. "Anakin?" Ahsoka whispered. He turned to see Ahsoka. "Mr Yoda, just to be clear, the nebraemantis eggs incident had NOTHING to do with me-"

"Anakin Skywalker; take Ahsoka as your apprentice, you've agreed to. Padme Amidala, told me she has," Yoda said. The two students looked at each other. They didn't exactly get along quite well. Anakin thought Ahsoka was such a full tail diva. Ahsoka was thinking Anakin was a self righteous slob.

"ME? And Skywalker?" Ahsoka sarcastically laughed. "There's a great idea… with all due respect principal Yoda, we're not exactly best friends…"

"Know this I do, better for you it will be," Yoda nodded. "Other pairs, here they are," Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other then at the holo board on the desk.

Obi-Wan and Jaunjey Quinn; figures

Aurra Sing and… Boba Fett?; didn't see that one coming

Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee; they're cousin, yea

Shaak Ti and David Sear; odd combo

Onoconda Far and Lo Lo Purs; that creepy sophomore?

Aayla Secura and Maui Lun; friends since they were kids, typical

Anakin and Ahsoka however stopped at the next one, gaping as they saw it:

Padme Amidala and Lux Bonteri

"Well… I guess we'll be spending A LOT more time together," Anakin grimaced.

"Huh… yea," Ahsoka frowned. Yoda was lightly laughing to himself. "Well I gotta go," Ahsoka stood fast.

"What do you mean!? You think he's a self righteous SLOB?!" Alaika gaped. Ahsoka was greatly blushing now. Why did her friends have to be so loud?!

"Ahsoka after how many years of oogling, desperate attempts, and stalking you say THAT about him?" Barriss didn't believe it either.

"What happened to you? Something changed, and recently too," Riyo sat Ahsoka down. They were in the library-which was empty now. Only reason why Jocasta wasn't scolding them at the moment.

"Listen, I want to be a Jedi… I want to help people and well, we all should probably stop acting like such girly girl snobs… it won't get us anywhere if we act like that," Ahsoka shrugged it off.

"For cryin out loud Soki! You actually WANT to grow up?" Riyo pointed out. "It's like changed over the weekeeeeend oh my gosh does this have to do with Lux Bonteri and why you've been not spillin about what happened last Saturday?"

"What? Me like Lux?" Ahsoka knew she couldn't get out of this one. Did she change too many things at once? "Yes… but I still won't tell you what happened at the mall".

"Soka, we're gonna crack you one way or another," Barriss folded her arms. Ahsoka made the 'grrr' her friends knew all too well and she shoved her way past them.

"Please guys, I know I can confide in with ANYTHING… but this is way too serious of problem… this is between me and Lux… and Satine".

"Oh great miss perfect is in on it now!?" Alaika sighed sitting. Then the bell rang.

"Listen once this whole thing clears over I swear I'll give the full story! But… gotta go; I'm studying with Anakin now! Let's go to Baskin Robins after school!"

The three friends looked at each other. "Let's go find Jaunjey, she's good at figuring people out…" Alaika smiled.

"Sorry we're all 'apprentices' too," Barriss ran out with Riyo. "Later Laiky!"

"Great I'm in a library with a free period… what the kriff could I possibly do!?"

"You could try READING princess," Alaika looked up fast. It was her aunt Kerri.

"I keep forgetting you're the library assistant," Alaika sighed.

"Yea well, it's a boring life sitting on your butt being rich. Remember that," Kerri snickered.

"For the love of Sith LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE!" Tara screamed over the revving of the backed up speeders. She slammed her hand down on the honker multiple times, hitting Anakin in the process.

"Watch it Tara!" Anakin snapped. He hated that his friend was a jock, not that she couldn't beat him BEFORE she became athletic…

"WAIT!" Ahsoka's voice sounded. The four friends in the speeder noticed the bus driving away.

"That poor girl," Obi-Wan shook his head pitifully. "Hey how about give her a lift?"

"Seriously? I don't want to hang out with her anymore than I have to… besides she'll cramp our style," Anakin turned his attention back to screaming at the crappy student drivers before them. "COME ON MOVE YOUR KRIFFIN BUTTS PEOPLE!"

"Cramp our style? Anakin she's wearing a short, brown cut away top with a triangular cut away on her chest and ripped up black leggings and a pairing brown boots-and NOT the girly girl kind," Rex commented.

"I said N-O, or can you not spell muscle head?" Anakin shot back.

"Okay THAT hurt," Rex pretended like he was going to cry.

"Ahsoka! HOP IN!" Tara waved to the junior. Ahsoka ran over and jumped next to Obi-Wan in the back seat.

"Great," Anakin growled.

"Hey, you're stuck with me Skyguy," she smirked then winked.

"What did you just call me?!" Anakin looked back. Tara and Rex were cracking up and Obi-Wan smirked.

"So what happened?" Tara was facing the back.

"Oh my sis and friends decided they had to go to library… and they NEVER read… except for Barriss and Jaunjey maybe… but I need to meet up with a couple friends at the mall…" Ahsoka bit her lip.

"Sweet we're going there too. My brother said he had to meet his girlfriend, Satine, there," Tara snickered.

"Tara, we are not going on a date," Obi-Wan pursed his lips.

"Call it what you want dude, you two have been hanging out A LOT this past week," Rex put in.

"I'm sorry you go to 501st why are you even here?" Obi-Wan switched over.

"Because I don't have a ride and I don't feel like babysitting Boba on the bus so I sneak along with you guys and leave Hardcase, Fives, and Echo to do that".

"You're brothers have the weirdest names," Anakin shook his head. Ahsoka was giggling at the guys in the back seat.

"Yea well you have a weird girlfriend," Rex kicked the back of Anakin's seat.

"Dude I can totally force you over the side and you can hitch a ride with another one of the stupid drivers," Anakin threatened.

"HEY!" Cad Bane snapped. He was actually right to the left of Anakin's speeder. "I HEARD THAT!"

"GOOD!" Ahsoka called over.

Everybody but Anakin was laughing. "You really are a little snip!" Tara smiled. Ahsoka smiled along with them. She liked hanging around seniors after all. She felt bad though about blocking her best friends out still. 'I'll tell them when me and Lux kick those Mando's in the butt'.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Satine ran as fast as she could; a little hard in a short dressy skirt, a crop top, and stiletto ankle boots with thin stockings that were ripping as it was.

"Should of stayed in school with your preppy friends," it was the mando kids. Satine groaned. Why her?! Today was turning out to be the worst day ever.

"I gotta go," Ahsoka smiled running off. "Thanks for the lift!" Ahsoka ran off to find Lux.

Out of nowhere Satine barged right in, running into Obi-Wan. "Satine, this is the second time in a week you plowed into me!" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"THERE SHE IS!" a woman's voice came.

"KRIFF!" Satine cursed. She got behind Obi-Wan who stood tall.

"What do you want Visla?" he asked.

"Come on Kenobi, leave this be," Visla gestured for Obi-Wan to move aside.

"You are just jerks," Obi-Wan snapped.

"Oh so you want to help her?" Bo plainly asked. Obi-Wan didn't move.

"Well then, defend if you wish," Visla drew his blade. Obi-Wan looked around. People were getting up and forming a circle around them, whispering. Anakin, Rex, and Tara had backed away into the crowd.

"Get back with them," Obi-Wan sighed to Satine who took no time in doing so. "I don't want to fight". Slowly but surely the crowd around was starting to chant 'fight'. Obi-Wan spied his sister and friends who were gleefully chanting along. 'Force, I hate my friends'. But he drew his blade as well. Today was the worst day EVER.

"Good you made it, have you seen Satine?" Lux looked around.

"Wait… Obi-Wan said he was meeting up with her… wait where is ANYBODY?" Ahsoka noticed where they were was pretty much empty except them.

"Have you thought up anyway to grab the footage?" Lux asked.

"Yea I thought up one way; we'll just have to sneak in during the Forceball game this weekend…" Ahsoka tightened her lips. "I'm a cheerleader so that'll help me get in… but I don't know about how you'd feel coming to a game".

"What and get a chance to see you in a short skirt?" Lux smirked. Ahsoka hit him in the side of the head. "OW! I was kidding!"

"What do you think?"

"I think… it's a go," Lux smirked.

"BREAK IT! BREAK IT UP!" the security guards came in and broke up the fight between Visla and Obi-Wan. "Come on, you're both are out of here".

"But-I-I was defending her, from them," Obi-Wan defended himself and pointed to Satine. The guard didn't care and kicked him out of the mall with Visla.

"Come on Obi-Wan, let's get away from this scum," Anakin sneered as they walked past Visla and his cronies.

"ANIIIIIII! There you arrrrree!"

"Krif-" was all Anakin managed to say before Miraj gave him the death squeeze. "Miraj!" Anakin threw her off him. "I know now not might be the best time… but I'm breaking up".

Everyone looked in shock. He actually had nerve to do that!? A quick swipe of her clawed hands smacked him upside his face as the Zygerrian ran away like prissy little crybaby.

"That went better than expected," Obi-Wan simply said, smiling. "Going to go ask Padme Amidala out now?"

"Shut up," Anakin took a swing at his friend who ducked. "And… yes".

***This one was a doozy now wasn't it? I'm trying to write longer chapters... this was so fun... everyone smackin and yellin at each other XD Aw how I love angered/sarcastic emotions while writing! **

**Plus I am mad... why? Because I think I caught something while at my brother's baseball game... sore throat... I even have a fever... well for me it's a fever... I always don't want to go to his games but noooo I had to go and get sick -.- I blame my mum...**

**Anyways... yea, Anakin breaks up Miraj! And yes Ahsoka met Lux, and now she's changing from dramamatic pre-madona to well... snips! **

**This was by far my most fave chapter to write... my fave part was either Satine in the beginning or when they get stuck in the parking lot at school XD **

**Let's see how many TCW references here...**

**The Mandalore Plot-Obi-Wan Visla face off**

**Anakin being assigned babysitter for Ahsoka, she calls him Skyguy, and later in the car scene she's named 'Snips'.**

**CHEEZY PLOT QUESTION TIME :D **

**1. What is Ahsoka planning with Lux at the game on the weekend?**

**2. How will Miraj get her revenge for Anakin's break up?**

**3. Lux is under Padme's wing and Ahsoka under Anakin's... drama much?**

**4. Why does Ahsoka's sister and friends not like the new her? Are they afraid to change themselves? Remember Jaunjey, Barriss, and Alaika aren't interested in guys yet.**

**5. Breha and Mon: The School Gossip Channel, how will they fix everyone's problems?**

**6. Yes Ahsoka and Alaika's aunt works in the library**

**7. Will the guys ever stop being guys?**

**question time done, I hope you've enjoyed this incredibly long chapter (think of it as an apology for not updated in forever) and equally long author's note (... I'm not sorry for that XD)**

**Hope you like. Ta ta for now! :)**


	7. Going Hiatus

***Hehe bet you all were expecting an update on this story? Sorry to say guys my ideas have been running a little dry and I'm trying to focus on my other current running fictions...**

**I know you guys have been so awesome to me and this story! I vow I will post more but for now, I'm putting this on Hiatus :) **

**What I can say though is that in the next part, Ahsoka ****_will _****infiltrate the Mando Institute! However, I'm planning on throwing more characters in the mix as you know Satine is in on it, as well as Lux, but I may be throwing Padme in to help link up with the Corruption episodes back in season 3.**

**If you have any ideas to help me along I will so try to find a place for it! Also a question: Any episodes in particular you would like to see coming next? As you can see I'm going way out of order but this is just for the fun of writing.**

**So thank ya guys for reading this and I hope to see you in the next update! :)**

**~Marissa**


End file.
